


Always the Next Morning and the Next (Podfic)

by caminante



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Identity Issues, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time, when a ship loves a captain, or any soldier, it’s because they treat us well, because they make requests rather than barking orders, because they speak to us with respect, sometimes even with interest. They are often warm, to varying degrees, and often open, also to varying degrees, but mostly they are just...good. Easy to work for, pleasant to coexist with, willing to be cared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always the Next Morning and the Next (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FifteenDozenTimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenDozenTimes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Always The Next Morning And The Next](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513405) by [FifteenDozenTimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenDozenTimes/pseuds/FifteenDozenTimes). 



> Dear Fifteendozen times, thank you so much for writing this story for me. The language and style are so beautiful, I had to read it aloud. I hope you enjoy the result.

Length: 8 minutes, 58 seconds

Stream the mp3 [on soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/caminante_podfic/always-the-next-morning-and-the-next)

Stream or Download it [on dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/itx65s8gh60rr6p/Always%20the%20Next%20Morning%20and%20the%20Next.mp3?dl=0)

Read the original text [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5513405)

The song used in the podfic is [Don't Worry by Zoe Keating](https://youtu.be/GR6C3-OyNTQ)


End file.
